This application relates to hand tools and, specifically, to ratcheting tools, such as wrenches or the like, provided with a ratchet mechanism. The application relates in particular to techniques for retaining the pawl spring of a ratchet mechanism.
Various types of ratchet mechanisms for hand tools are known. Such mechanisms typically include a head or a body which carries or defines a gear adapted to be coupled to a fastener or other workpiece for rotation thereof. The ratchet mechanism is typically provided with one or more pawls engageable with the gear teeth for either driving engagement therewith or ratcheting movement relative thereto, depending upon the direction of rotation of the head. The pawl or pawl assembly is biased into engagement with the gear by a suitable bias mechanism, and various types of retaining mechanisms have been provided for retaining the bias mechanism in place.
The bias and retention mechanisms are frequently complicated and difficult to assemble and/or to machine, adding to the cost of the tool.